Regresa A Mi
by AgathaDark
Summary: Él la había amado como a nadie, pero el destino les hizo una mala jugada. Ella vuelve a su vida, pero no lo reconoce. Ahora Edward debe ganar su amor una vez más antes de que el destino se la arrebate de nuevo. Edward/Bella AH UA.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: El la había amado como a nadie, pero el destino les hizo una mala jugada. Ella vuelve a su vida, pero no lo reconoce. Ahora Edward debe ganar su amor una vez más antes de que el destino se la arrebate de nuevo. Edward/Bella AH UA.**_

**Capitulo I - Nada Es Para Siempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Una hermosa risa inundo mis oídos. No pude evitar sonreír al oírla. Bella me observaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sus orbes marrón chocolate brillaron al verme.

— ¡Ven Edward! — Exclamo mientras movía su mano hacia mí.

Sonriéndole me acerque a ella y la abracé por la cintura, ella sonrió ampliamente, se puso de puntillas y dejo un corto beso en mis labios. Antes de que se alejara de mi, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque de nuevo a mi, Bella rió entre dientes mientras yo la besaba. Aquella era la mejor sensación que había en el mundo, la amaba como a nadie, ella era mi vida, mi razón de ser.

Se separo de mí, y yo gemí en desacuerdo, ella rió. — Nos van a ver — Me regaño.

Me encogí de hombros — No me importa — Bella sonrió mientras negaba levemente con su cabeza.

— Ven — Me tomo de la mano y me llevo por los caminos del enorme parque en el que estábamos. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, quite mi mano de la suya, tome mi cámara que iba guindad en mi cuello y le tome una foto. Se volvió al ver la luz del flash. — ¡Edward! — Exclamo sonrojada.

— ¿Si? — Pregunte alzando las cejas, mi expresión intentando ser inocente.

— ¡Eres incorregible! — Exclamo con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar reír ante eso, me acerque a ella y la bese. — Pero así me quieres.

Sus ojos brillaron y negó. — No, así te amo — Sonreí ampliamente antes de besarla de nuevo

— También te amo — Murmure al separarme de ella y tomar su mano entre la mía, instantáneamente ella enlazo sus dedos con los míos.

— Cierra los ojos — Pidió ella un rato después. Confiando totalmente en ella, los cerré, dejando que el sol filtrase sus rayos a través de mi piel. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho, pero seguí con los ojos cerrados. — Sonríe — Pidió ella.

Sin saber de que hablaba, la obedecí, una luz artificial traspaso mis parpados cerrados.

Los abrí. — ¿Que...? — Pero vi la respuesta a mi pregunta frente a mí, Bella sonreía con la cámara en una de sus manos — ¡Oye! — Exclame sonriendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía inocentemente. — No eres el único que puede tomar fotos.

— ¿Con que piensas eso? — Dije alzando las cejas hacia ella.

Bella asintió, siguiéndome el juego. — Si — Respondió finalmente.

Dando tres zancadas, ya estaba frente a ella. Me acerque a ella como si fuera a besarla, antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos, quite la cámara de sus manos. — ¡Edward Masen! — Exclamo ella, mientras hacia un puchero.

Antes de responderle, le tome una foto en pleno puchero. Al observarla no pude evitar reír. Ella se cruzo de brazos, su puchero aumentando. Reí aun más.

Me acerque a ella y la abracé, Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho. — De seguro salí espantosa — Murmuro.

Me separe de ella y negué rápidamente. — Tú siempre sales hermosa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Me encantaba cuando provocaba aquello, sus mejillas rojas en contraste con su tez pálida la hacían ver preciosa. Me incline hacia sus labios y los uní con los míos, pude sentir como su respiración se agitaba.

Yo amaba todo lo que provocaba en ella.

— Vamos — Murmuro cuando me separe de ella. Asentí, tome su mano una vez más y continuamos con nuestro paseo.

Lo disfrute enormemente, Bella había tenido razón, había conseguido hermosas fotografía.

— ¡Ven, Bella! ¡Una más! — Rogué cuando vi un hermoso lugar para fotografiarla.

Ella suspiro cansinamente. — Edward... — Dijo.

Hice un puchero. — Esta ultima. Por favor — Pedí.

Suspirando profundamente asintió y poso. Le dedique una sonrisa torcida y le tome la foto.

La había hecho sentarse en una rosa, camine hacia ella y me coloque a su lado. Cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Me encanta este lugar — Dijo ella en voz baja.

Sin querer romper el momento, asentí con mi cabeza. Mis manos viajaron a su cabello y empecé a acariciarlo lentamente, ella suspiraba cada cierto tiempo, disfrutando de las delicadas caricias que le daba.

Vi que su respiración se había regulado, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

La llame. — ¿Bella? — No respondió. — Bella, cariño, despierta — Ella se removió sobre mi pecho y soñolienta abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Me quede dormida?

Asentí — Si, ya es tarde. Tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

— Aquí estoy cómoda— Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

— Bella... — La llame de nuevo. — Tenemos que irnos.

Suspirando, se sentó. Sonreí al verla, su cabello marrón estaba levemente desordenado y sus mejillas rojas. Hermosa.

— Eres hermosa — Dije de la nada. Ella me miro extrañamente, pero la acalle con un beso, sus manos viajaron a mi cabello y enredo sus dedos con éste. Delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella no perdió tiempo, y entreabrió sus labios, dejando que mi lengua empezara a jugar con ella. Bella me volvería loco, su aliento me embriagaba enormemente. Mis manos viajaron a su nuca, acercándola más a mí. Gimió dentro de mi boca.

Continué besándola hasta que el oxigeno hizo falta entre los dos. Me separe de ella, dejando nuestras frentes en contacto.

— Te amo — Susurre.

— Yo también, Edward — Susurro ella. Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, me acerque a mi Volvo plateado y le abrí la puerta. Bella sonrió antes de entrar, cerré la puerta tras ella y me encamine hasta el asiento del copiloto.

Encendí el auto y arranque, a mi lado, Bella buscaba una emisora para escuchar música. Finalmente, encontró una y se puso a cantar. Le sonreí al observarla. Sabia que era una de sus canciones preferidas, iba con sus ojos cerrados, cantándola como si nada mas importara en el mundo.

Volví mi mirada a la autopista, gemí involuntariamente al ver el tráfico en esta.

Bella abrió sus ojos de inmediato y también gimió.

— Algo habrá ocurrido — Murmuro, levantándose levemente en el asiento para ver que había ocurrido.

Me encogí de hombros — Es lo mas seguro.

El silencio en el que habíamos quedado se vio interrumpido por el tono de llamada de mi teléfono. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi quien era. _Jasper._

Fruncí el ceño. Era extraño que mi hermano me llamara cuando estaba con Bella.

— ¿Alo? — Murmure cuando tome la llamada.

_— Hola, Edward. ¿Estas ocupado? —_Pregunto.

_—_Estoy llevando a Bella a su casa, ¿Que pasa?

_— Oh, mama dijo que necesitaba ayuda con algo, pero voy de salida. No te preocupes, no importa._

_—_Dile que ya voy, que me espere unos minutos.

_— Bien, adiós. —_La línea se corto.

Bella hablo a mi lado. — ¿Todo bien?

Asentí. — Si, solo que mama necesita ayuda en algo. Jasper no fue muy específico. Iré luego de dejarte en la casa.

Ella negó con su cabeza — No te preocupes, Edward. Estamos a menos de una cuadra, allí esta el retorno. Yo caminare desde aquí.

— Bella... Es tarde, serán solo unos minutos.

— Mira este trafico, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Ella noto que no estaba muy convencido, saco su teléfono y lo meneo frente a mí. — Estaré al teléfono hasta que llegue.

Sabiendo que no me quedaba escapatoria, asentí. — Bien, hasta que llegues.

Sonrió levemente y me orille en la acera, se inclino y me beso. Abrió la puerta y salio el auto. — No olvides el teléfono — Ella asintió y cerro la puerta. Al instante tome mi teléfono y marque su número.

— ¿Bella? — Pregunte.

Ella rió entre dientes. — _¿Quien mas seria?_

Reí también mientras salía de la enorme cola, apreté el acelerador ante la autopista vacía. — Lo siento — Dije.

— _No importa._

Quedamos en silencio, pero aun sentía su respiración en el teléfono, mostrándome que estaba bien.

— ¿Ya llegaste? — Pregunte después de unos minutos.

— _Solo tengo que cruzar la calle y llegare._

— Ten cuidado.

Ella bufo del otro lado el teléfono.

Un chillido espantoso llego desde el teléfono, el sonido de unas ruedas frenando con fuerza contra el pavimento. El sonido de algo golpeando algo metálico llego a mis oídos.

Mi corazón se detuvo dentro de mi — ¿Bella? — Pregunte saliendo del _shock —_¿Bella? ¿Bella? — Llamaba desperado.

Pero ella nunca respondió.


End file.
